


Grant Ward Just Wants a Sandwich

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Import from Tumblr, Written pre 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a guy have to do in order to get a sandwich in this place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grant Ward Just Wants a Sandwich

The backward, un-evolved, and heretofore undiscovered part of Grant Ward’s brain fired at the sight of a happy Jemma Simmons bustling in the kitchen.

He had heard about this. 

(During one particularly bad night, the team was already tens of thousands feet in the air and flying in the middle of the Pacific before it was discovered that their supplies were dangerously low. Fitz had wistfully waxed poetic in remembrance of Simmons’ cooking. It happened rarely, Fitz had said, but Jemma Simmons, the daughter of a restauranteur and a highly-skilled chef, would ocassionally get the urge to cook and her friends would usually reap the benefits of such a cooking binge as they would feast for days afterward.)

The timing could not be more perfect. The team was between missions; the world did not need saving in the next few hours or so; and there was absolutely nothing that was demanding their immediate attention.

"Hey!" Simmons greeted when she saw the specialist hovering nearby. "Keep me company?"

The corners of Ward’s mouth drew up as he made himself comfortable on the kitchen table. “Something smells good.”

"Thanks. Don’t you just love the smell of onions and roast beef in the morning?" Jemma asked.

"Good morning!" a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Skye walked into the kitchen, freshly showered after her morning workout. "I can smell that deliciousness all the way to my room. What’s for breakfast?" 

"A roast beef sandwich with caramelised onions, grainy mustard and horseradish mayo." Jemma replied as she began laying out the base of her recipe.

"I'll have two to go." Skye said. "Fitz and I are marathoning Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit."

Ward watched in fascination as Jemma built the sandwiches. 

He looked expectantly, but was disappointed as she laid out only two plates on the table. 

"Thanks, babe, you’re the best!" Skye swept out of the kitchen with the coveted sandwiches.

Ward visibly perked up when he saw that Simmons was still making sandwiches. His mouth was already watering when he counted the plates: two! One for her and one for him. Perfect!

Unfortunately, Melinda May entered the kitchen asking, “You got the sandwiches I ordered?”

"One with extra cheese and one sans mayo." Jemma replied. "Enjoy!" 

May nodded her thanks.

Ward frowned. Why would May need two sandwiches? And where was his sandwich? He was there first!

"Agents May and Coulson have a debriefing in a few minutes." Simmons explained, as if reading his mind.

His frown even became more pronounced when he noticed that she was beginning to slide the unused ingredients inside airtight containers. “You’re not going to eat?” he tried to fish casually.

"I ate a piece of bread before I started." Jemma replied. "Spoiled my appetite." she turned and noticed the intimidating scowl on Ward’s face. "Agent Ward?"

"What?" he all but snapped.

"Is anything the matter?" Simmons, however, was Ward-proof from Day 1 and was not, nor she had ever been, terrorised or offended by his ill-temper.

"No." he crossed his arms like a defiant schoolboy who was caught doing something bad. "It’s nothing."

The most adorable frown line appeared between Simmon’s eyebrows, similar to the one she usually sported when figuring out complex scientific mysteries. Then, it was as if the sun dawned on her face.

"Would you like a sandwich, Agent Ward?"

"Not particularly," he said mulishly, but his frowned lowered in intensity.

Simmons smiled deepened. “Are you sure? Because I have all these ingredients and it’ll be a shame to waste them.”

"Well, then, alright," Ward allowed magnanimously, as if a sandwich was not what he wanted all along. "But only because food should not be wasted."

"Of course," Jemma laughed before turning around to start on Ward’s sandwich. "I would have offered sooner, but Fitz told me you have something against sandwiches."

On that particular morning, as Grant Ward watched Jemma Simmons gracefully move around the Bus’ tiny kitchen, something settled comfortably in his chest. He would have replied that sandwiches were his favourite things on earth; but he opted to stretch his legs and keep quiet, too afraid to ruin the perfect moment he was sharing with the biochemist.


End file.
